


away we go

by castellowrites



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bickering, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, mentions of gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 03:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8829445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castellowrites/pseuds/castellowrites
Summary: "All these bikes and you stole just one key."





	

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanted to write something lighthearted after the unseen footage of daryl and jesus, bodies pressed together as they rode a motorcycle into the sunset bye

There's a dead man with his head bashed in lying on the pavement. Blood pools from where his brain used to be, and yet his killer somehow manages to choke out a snort.

Jesus looks up from where he's momentarily fazed by the violence that just occurred, sees the small grin on Daryl's face. Has the man finally lost it after being enslaved by the Saviors? What exactly happened to him inside there? What did he see?

Daryl grunts, fishes the motorcycle key out of his pocket.

"Guess after this I can finally say I was saved by Jesus, huh?" He says - grunts is more like it - as he pushes the key into the keyhole. The engine, producing a sound he now associates with freedom, whirs to life.

Jesus looks at him, wary, surprised at how Daryl's taking this. Finally escaping captivity, and he's already cracking a joke - and maybe that's just what the man needs right now.

"All these bikes and you stole _just one_ key," Daryl continues as he sweeps the other motorcycles with his eyes.

"One is enough to get us both out of here," Jesus says, stepping closer to Daryl and the bike. If they had to go, they got to go now.

"It's going to be one bumpy ride," Daryl mutters as he hitches a leg up to position himself on the seat. God, it feels good to be back on one of these things.

"Then I guess I'll just have to hang on real tight," Jesus replies as he climbs to board the vehicle, arms automatically encircling the other man's torso.

"Do anything funny and I might just hit you like last time," Daryl mutters without any real acid dripping from his voice. _Like last time_ \- the first time they rode a car together was after he knocked Jesus out - seems like quite a while has passed since then. Who would've thought that the man he played chase with and drove him crazy would be the one to look for him and set him free?

"It's too early to get kinky, Daryl," Jesus says, his breath warm near Daryl's neck, and Daryl slides the surprisingly pleasant feeling of Jesus' chin pressed into the curve of his shoulder into the back of his mind.

"Careful not to fall," he says, flicking his wrists and kicking off the pavement.

"I won't."

**Author's Note:**

> ....... ffrakk pronounss  
>  also, thank you for reading!


End file.
